


The Forbidden War

by NyxShadowfur



Category: For Honor (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbianism, Normal Sizes, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: In the land of Ashfeld, years after the fall of Apollyon, a lone lawbringer, who once stood for Apollyon, now lives alone in a small village, pondering at her decisions in life. But soon, that quiet life changes, and a new turn of events unfolds! What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m no Apollyon, I was recruited and trained by Holden Cross. I was made to be her left hand, when Holden was the right. Funny, how a strong warden can hide behind two lawbringers. But alas...That was several years ago...I still roam the forests of Ashfeld, I don’t serve a real purpose anymore. Holden Cross has vanished, I still wear my armor of the Blackstone Legion, even though it's faded to simple black, in some areas. I stand guard as a guard for this village. I believe it’s called Silverkeep. I don’t even keep track of places I’ve been. I suppose it’s time to rise and shine from my restless sleep now.” as a large, female figure gets up, standing proud, and having a naked, firm, muscular body. The woman has short fiery red hair, and quickly puts on some simple leather worn beneath her armor. Once the leathers were on, the woman quickly put on a thick layer of chainmail. After that, her armor, the armor of a Lawbringer, was donned.

 

Taking a solid thirty minutes after putting her leathers on, the lawbringer, who simply goes by Umbra, comes out the single person home she resides in. No one knows that Umbra is in fact a woman beneath the armor, instead...She is known as a simple lawbringer, there to protect Silverkeep, which wasn’t much of a keep. It was a small village, that housed roughly fifty families, and a town hall. Everyone did their due, and Umbra was there as muscle. The lord of Silverkeep thought it was odd that Umbra’s request to defend, was just a private shelter. The mayor happily obliged though, and had a small home made just for Umbra. Everyone actually seemed to enjoy Umbra’s presence, the knight may not have spoken, but the knight defended with expert skill.

 

Finally getting outside her home, Umbra walked to the front of the town, her armor clanking around with each step, as she held her might poleaxe on her right shoulder. Her poleaxe was all black, had a serrated axe head, and a sharp hammer end, with a serrated tip. She meant business and made her way to the front, where she stood by the gate, and looked at people walking in and out of the town. Everything was quiet, until she was greeted by the Lord’s two children. Delroy, a boy just old enough to be called a man, and ready to swear his life by the sword. And then there was Faith, who the Lord called a miracle, hence her name. Delroy had auburn hair, and Faith had blond hair, and the two were playfully fighting as they looked up at Umbra.

 

Delroy said “E-Excuse me, Umbra….But, Lord Briar wanted us to speak with you.” as Umbra kneeled down, and looked Delroy a sign that Umbra was listening. Delroy said “O-Our father wanted you to train us to fight and defend, like what you do.” as they both held up swords, just big enough for them. Umbra gets up and gestures for them to follow. They both look at each other, and smile widely, and then follow closely behind Umbra. Once far enough away, all of them assume fighting styles, as Umbra taunts both of them. Faith is scared, to actually spar against Umbra, while Delroy showed no remorse and charged straight at Umbra. 

 

Umbra waits for for Delroy’s attack to come close, and when it was close enough, Umbra grabbed her poleaxe firmly, parried the attack, and send the sword flying into the field. The sword even impaled into the ground, where it stood strong. Delroy and Faith were both shocked by that, as Umbra walked over and pulled the sword out of the ground. Able to mask her own voice, she says in a deep hard to understand voice, “My small child...You do not risk fighting a skilled adversary. You must ease into it. Come, I will train you, as my mentor did for me.” as Umbra handed the sword back to Delroy. “You two need to spar, but not with these.” as Umbra takes both their weapons. Umbra continued on, “I will train you as my mentor did for me.” as she gestured for them to follow. 

 

The duo followed Umbra to the woods just outside the town, as Umbra was clearly looking for something along the treelines. Delroy and Faith watched, as Umbra dug her poleaxe up high into a tree, and firmly pulled it down, knocked down several branches of various size. Umbra leaned her poleaxe against the tree, as she grabbed two appropriate sized branches and hands it over to them. With that, Umbra places their weapons against her own, and grabs a large branch. Faith gets the smart idea and whacks her brother right up against his head, as Umbra chuckles beneath her helmet. She says “Well little girl, you have the right idea. We spar like this. And you two will fight me.” as she picks up everything, and walks back to the field, with the younglings following close behind.

 

Once back in the field, Umbra stands ready, and offers her warrior salute. Deyla and Faith both run to her, and begin to attack her, but to their surprise, even when double teamed, Umbra was skillfully blocking each of their attacks. They both jump back, and do their versions of heavy attacks at Umbra. She smirks, and parries both of them, and grabs both of them, then lifts them up high. She says “If you two were real threats, this battle would have been over long before this spar, but you two show prowess.” as Umbra gently drops them. She even bats any dirt of their clothing away, and hands back both their weapons, and the sticks. “Now. You two know how I fight, go train, and meet back tomorrow.” as they nod and run off. Umbra grabs her poleaxe, and begins to head back to the front entrance of the village, and do her duties of watching. 

 

The day went by slow, some of the town parent’s came by and gave Umbra gifts of bread and water, which she took, but didn’t eat. Once it was clear, and no one was around, she lifted her helmet enough to eat and drink, savoring in the taste of it. But, that silence was soon broken, as the warning bell went off. She heard the town warner yell “RENEGADE KNIGHT ARMY ON THE HORIZON! IT’S THE TWILIGHT EDGE! A LARGE FORCE!” as Umbra heard about The Twilight Edge. Their leader was a Peacekeeper, who was supposedly fast as Mercy, but Umbra had to judge their leader personally. She quickly ran to the stables, picked up a horse, and charged out by herself to the fight, leaving every capable defender behind. 

 

To her surprise, she saw Delroy and Faith at the gates, where she was stopped by the large army, and their leader, Duskblade. Duskblade came off her horse, and said “Well well well….What do we have here? A lone Lawbringer against a full army? Listen here...There’s no law here, you should just leave, and let us conquer.” as Umbra came off her horse, clearly not listening, as she sends the horse back to the village. What shocks Duskblade, is that on Umbra’s back, is an incredibly faded Blackstone Legion crest. Duskblade immediately said “SHIMMER, CRUSH THE LAWBRINGER!” as a female conqueror came charging to the front line, flail at the ready. 

Umbra casually stretched, holding her poleaxe, and just when the flail came down, she parried the attack, and yelled “NO SUPERSTES!” and quickly flipped the conqueror on the ground, and impaled the end of her poleaxe into the conqueror’s helmet, killing her on the spot. Duskblade just watched, as Umbra ripped her poleaxe out of the conqueror, and began walking up to her, as the soldiers walked away from her, giving her an open gap right to Duskblade. Umbra said “How about we settle this properly. Trial by combat.” as Duskblade walked around Umbra, dragging her foot, and making a large circle; the arena. 

 

Duskblade agreed, and took her side of the arena, as Umbra took hers. Umbra held her poleaxe to the right, while Duskblade circled around her. In one quick instant, Duskblade lunged at Umbra, but Umbra parried the attack, and said “Ad mortem inimicus.” and dug her poleaxe right into Duskblade’s left shoulder. Duskblade stood there, both her weapons dropped, but she was still alive, and looked at Umbra. Umbra quickly dug her poleaxe out of Duskblade’s shoulder and impaled her poleaxe into the ground, but quickly put her hands to Duskblade’s neck, and lifted her high above her. She said “You. Are. Nothing. Like. Mercy.” and snapped her neck right on the spot, and through the lifeless corpse onto the ground.

 

The army stood silent as their two leaders of the army, were killed in mere seconds after a real conflict, as they just looked at Umbra. She looked at the army and began to walk away, while saying “Those who respect truth strength may freely follow. Those who do not, may leave to their homes and families.” as the entire army followed, respecting Umbra’s choice of leadership. She smirked and said loudly “You all serve Umbra’s Grasp, we will make the village of Silverkeep into a massive stronghold and kingdom, over time. Once we arrive, we will begin expanding.” as all the soldiers cheered her decision. They all kept walking, as a warden in training ran up to Umbra and said “Let me speak for you, your voice sounds ragged, a blow to the neck I assume?” as Umbra nods.

 

The army, Umbra, and the warden, all arrived at the village, as Lord Briar came up, and was shocked to see Umbra, the warden, and the entire army. He said “What in the name of God is this?” as Umbra leaned her head down to the warden. The warden said “I am Knight Yorik, of Umbra’s Grasp. Our Lord Umbra has slain both our leaders, and we now serve Umbra. Under Umbra's leadership, we will turn your village into a true Kingdom. Our army is ten thousand strong. We can make your village a proper kingdom in a year’s time.” as Umbra nods to everything Yorik said. 

 

Briar was awestruck to hear all what was heard, as he said “You will follow Umbra’s word?” as Yorik replied on the spot, “Until our dying breath. Umbra showed us true strength, and we witnessed Umbra's actions. We live by the sword, and die by the sword. Umbra will be our Judge and our Executioner. Umbra's words are final verdict. Shall we get to work Lord Umbra? Or shall we speak to Briar for further information?” as Umbra leans down and speaks to Yorik once more. He says “Lord Umbra wants you, personally, to begin construction of pickaxes and lumber axes. Umbra also requests that you tell every blacksmith to began lighting their forges. We’re going to work.” as Briar simply nods.

 

Briar goes back to the center of town, and calls for everyone immediately. In only moments, the entire village was around him. Briar said in a loud booming voice, “Attention citizens of Silverkeep. We have been blessed by Umbra’s Grasp, and we will be growing quickly! All blacksmiths, light the forges, we’re going to need pickaxes and lumber axes! We are going to expand in a year’s time! All thanks to Lord Umbra!” as Umbra and Yorik walk up to Briar. Umbra whispers to Yorik, who says “We will protect those who need it. We will save all those who need it. We will be the Judge and the Executioner. When the kingdom is built, we will respect all who show true strength. To Victory, To Life, and to Defend!” as the entire village cheers on.

 

**And there you have it everyone. This is the first installment of my For Honor story. Eventually, there will be more, sexual moments within this story, especially in the next chapter. The next chapter might involve a private night between Yorik and Umbra, but I’m not spoiling ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the land of For Honor, and the realm of Ashfeld! We last left off with quite a gruesome ending, going to something new and grand! Anyways! This installment will involve a large scale time skip, of one year. So in that one year skip, I will be explaining all that has happened, to the best of my abilities. So, expect some heavy detail, but don’t worry! There will be sex! <3**

 

“Well…..It’s been one year since I’ve claimed the small village of Silverkeep into Phantom’s Hold, a grand kingdom, under my rule and my rule alone. I’m respected as the lord of Phantom’s Hold. My word is law now. And no one crosses my word. Lord Briar does reign when I am not in the kingdom. But...I have raised an army.” as Umbra finishes her monologue, and walks to a platform overlooking her kingdom. She looks at the large army she’s been training, the fact that Yorik is training both of Briar’s kids. With the shadows hiding her face, Umbra takes her helmet off, and holds it against herself. “My real name...Alyxondra…..It’s been forgotten, but Umbra will live on...As long as I hold onto my real name, I’ll remember who I am.” as she puts her helmet back on, and makes her way back down to the kingdom.

 

It takes her an hour to walk all the way down to the gates of the castle, as she walks out the front gates. She looks at all the guards, who are other Wardens and Conquerors, that salute her as she walks by. She raises her gauntlet, her salute, as they all maintain their stances. Alyxondra smiles beneath her helmet, as she keeps on walking, and looking around. She is proud to see the blacksmiths working, the bakers baking, the butchers cutting meat, and overall, the entire kingdom going well. Everything was perfect in Umbra’s eyes, until she was greeted by her left hand Peacekeeper, Nyx. She said “My Lord Umbra! We have a band of vikings on the horizon, heading east to us. One of our wardens was heavily injured. The doctor’s are taking care of him as of now. I will lead you.” as Umbra knew this was serious and followed.

 

They arrived at the doctor’s house in minutes, and quickly ran inside, to see that there was a warden, in nothing but under garments, and covered in deep, brutal gashes, and was still holding on. Umbra ran up to him, and inspected the wounds, as the warden grabbed Umbra’s chestplate and said “T-The berserker….That’s the leader…..I’ve never seen so much ferocity in one woman….Avenge me…………” as the warden fell dead on the table. Umbra said in her weak distorted voice “Burn the body, don’t want any plague running around rampant...I’m going to end this berserker.” as Nyx and a few others took the body to burn it. Umbra ran to the gates of her kingdom and mounted her horse, and Yorik even saw this and chose to follow after her secretly.

 

Umbra was enraged, someone shouldn’t cause that much harm with small axes, as Umbra travelled fast. She kept going until she saw the camp, and of at least five thousand, too small to be a real threat against her kingdom, but her soldier being mortally wounded overlooked that fact. She was on a ridge just above their camp, and she was seen, as clear as day, in her all black armor, as she heard a viking horn be blown, alerting the camp. She hopped off her horse and began to walk down, as she saw the entire camp getting defensive, but also saw scouts to her left and right, looking for more than just her. To the camp’s surprise, there was only herself, as their leader, Svala, came to the front gate, and met Umbra. Before Umbra could say anything, Svala said “I speak your dirty latin lawbringer...Why do you challenge the Might of Svala.”

 

Umbra didn’t even answer, as she said after a few more moments of silence “I am the law of this land. You struck down and killed one of my wardens. You face trial by combat. But, I’m not going to use this.” as Umbra stabbed her pole axe into the ground. Svala scoffed loudly at her and said “Not smart of a lawbringer to fight without their weapon.” as Umbra turned around, and showed Svala the faded Blackstone Legion mark. Svala was shocked to see that mark. It would bring great honor to her name if she won, as Svala walked up to Umbra. She said “I accept your challenge lawbringer.” as her army makes a circle around them.

 

Umbra bowed and Svala got ready as she had both of her razor sharp axes at the ready. Umbra rolled her shoulders and gave Svala the first move, and at that, Svala began to run at Umbra, with full force. Umbra carefully watched Svala, and when she was close, Umbra just dodged every single attack, even in such heavy armor. Svala was shocked as she got angrier and began to swing faster, but to no avail. Umbra was toying with Svala, and wanted her to feel like the fool. Svala kept swinging wildly, and Umbra saw an opening, and took it. She grabbed Svala, pulled her in close, and wrapped both her arms around Svala’s chest, and began squeezing harder than ever.

 

Svala was feeling her body being compressed as she was screaming for bloody mercy, but Umbra wasn’t listening. In fact, Umbra was squeezing harder, as Svala was coughing up blood from the sheer amount of pressure being increased inside of her. Svala screamed, dropping her weapons “MERCY MERCY MERCY MERCY MERCY!” as Umbra dropped her. While she was scrambling to get back to normal, and breath rapidly to make sure everything worked, Umbra said “I leave you two options. Swear your allegiance to me, and you live a life of protection and safety, and strength. Refuse, and you and your army leave, and never return.” as Svala weighed the options, and looked at Umbra. 

 

Svala said, as she lifted her hand up “I accept….The Might of Svala will swear allegiance…” as Svala goes to a knee and bows her head down. All the other vikings saw this, and some left, abandoning Svala, but those who remained, bowed with her. Umbra grabbed her pole axe and gently tapped both of Svala’s shoulders and said “Rise Maiden Svala. Rise and swear your allegiance to Umbra.” as Svala stood up, and said “I, Maiden Svala, raise my steel for Lord Umbra.” as she repeats what she said in old norse to her vikings, who roared in revelry. Umbra said “Come now my friend, we can learn off each other, once we’re back at Phantom’s Hold.” as Svala and her army quickly packed up their camp and followed Umbra.

 

Once they were back at the kingdom, Svala guided her army to the rear gate, where she had ordered construction for more housing to soldiers, and had Svala’s army work with her own. Yorik, who had secretly watched all of it, came up to Umbra and said “Lord Umbra, your leadership shows great prowess. I am grateful to call you my leader.” as he saluted her. Umbra said “Thank you Warden Yorik. Please, follow me.” as Umbra walked into the kingdom, and specifically, to her chambers, with Yorik being so close behind her. As soon as they reached the bed chamber, Umbra let him inside first, then shut and locked the door behind him. Before Yorik could say anything, Umbra said “Warden Yorik, you have been a loyal and valiant right hand for a year. And with that honor, I bestow upon you my greatest secret.” as Umbra takes her helmet off, finally revealing her true self, to Yorik, who is shocked to see the red headed woman before him.

 

She said “My real name is Alyxondra. Former Hand of Apollyon. Now known as Umbra, I do hope you don’t view me as a lesser as my real self.” as she moved and placed her helmet on a table. Yorik took the biggest risk in his life under Alyxondra’s command, as he walked up to her, took his helmet off, and turned her around to face him. He said “I’ve never seen a stronger leader than you Alyxondra. Your skill overlooks that of your gender. I’m still a loyal soldier to your cause.” as Alyxondra smiled for the first time in her time since the fall of Apollyon. She said “Thank you Yorik, but I have a request for you. I am in need of relief...Sexual relief.” as she began to strip of her armor.

 

Yorik blushed a little at hearing that, but knew he had to act on it, as he began to help take her armor off, as she smiled at him. In mere moments, he was gazing at her naked figure, as he took in her firm muscular body, with perky breasts, and hundreds of scars. Yorik took his helmet off, letting her see a fair face with white hair, and white eyes. He said “I was….Not born right. An outcast, an exile..No one wanted to deal with with me, and I became a warden who never took off his armor.” as Alyxondra didn’t mind the look, as she leaned close, and began to strip him of his armor. She saw his battle scarred body, and gently traced her fingers over them. She said “A warrior bears his scars. You’ve seen conflict your entire life. I respect a man who knows how to fight, but enough of that banter.” as she wraps her arms around his neck, and pulls him in for a tender kiss.

 

Yorik slowly returned the kiss, and gently ran his hands down Alyxondra’s naked figure. She moaned softly in pleasure into the kiss, as she pulled him back towards the bed. Yorik followed this notion and gently laid Alyxondra on her back, on the bed, as he climbed on top of her. He pulled off the kiss and said “What of a child?” as Alyxondra replied “Apollyon branded my womanhood from the inside, I am incapable of bearing a child. It was Apollyon’s way of saying there will be no heir to her power.” as Yorik felt saddened that Alyxondra could never see motherhood. He quickly shook his head, and continued to deeply kiss Alyxondra, and trace her battle hardened body.

 

Alyxondra sighed softly in relief from feeling his hands trace her body, as she suddenly gasped in pleasure from feeling his lengthy shaft begin to tenderly rub against her sensitive folds. Alyxondra loved the sensation of it, as Yorik looked her in the eyes, as if asking for permission without asking, and she gave him a simple nod. With that nod, Yorik slowly thrusted deep inside of Alyxondra, with each inch of his shaft massaging her inner walls. Yorik groaned softly in pleasure as he had never felt anything so tight, as he made sure to give her the pleasure she desired first.

 

Yorik made his thrusts tender, and full of passion, while his hands went to her sides and tenderly grabbed them. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and felt that he was being just a bit more forceful with his thrusts, but she loved all he was doing to her. Yorik began to thrust with more, lust and force, making his groans of pleasure louder. Alyxondra continued to moan out in pleasure, as she enjoyed every single thrust into her, as she even wrapped her legs around him to keep him locked in. Yorik smiled at this motion, as his grip got slighter tighter, and began to add more force into the thrusting.

 

Alyxondra cried out in pleasure, loving it all, as the sounds of Alyxondra’s moans were music to Yorik’s ears. He smiled at her, and leaned down to deeply kiss her, and to muffle her so no one would hear them. Alyxondra deeply kissed him in return, and kept a firm grip on him, as the sound of their skin hitting each other with each thrust echoed through the room. Yorik loved the sensation of Alyxondra’s slit engulfing his shaft, but as years of neglect has made Yorik extremely sensitive. He felt a massive rope of pre shoot deep into Alyxondra’s womanhood, as that made him groan in pleasure.

 

Just on queue, Alyxondra moaned loudly and lustfully into the kiss, as her womanhood erupted with her juices, drenching his shaft, his groin, his thighs, her own groin, and the bed beneath them. Yorik smirked, seeing that she reached her peak and climax, but on that note, he wasn’t aware that he was out the verge of climaxing as well. Yorik groaned out loudly and finally reached his peak of climax. Rope of after rope of his load shot into Alyxondra, flooding her inner walls, as he even pulled out, and sprayed some onto her groin. Alyxondra slowly leaned up and looked at the trail of his seed that poured out of her, as she took some and tasted it. Yorik panted in pleasure and looked at Alyxondra, who was smiling back at him.

 

He said “T-That was one night….I’ll never forget.” as he began to armor up again to leave for his quarters. Alyxondra said “Don’t armor up Yorik. You can rest in my chambers tonight. You just must leave before dawn though.” as Alyxondra moved over from the bed, and gave him room on it. Yorik nodded and crawled onto the bed with her, and gently thrusted his shaft back inside her slit, and laid with her, like that. Alyxondra moaned from the feeling of that and smiled, as she held him close and he did the same. “Rest well Yorik.” she said, as he replied “Rest well Alyxondra.” as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment for the For Honor Story! I hope the sexual encounter was worth it for all of you! Anyways! There would be a new agenda, but I am writing a new story sample for all of you to see and wish for it to continue! It will be an original work of mine, and not based off any video game genre or anything at all! Anyways! Until next time! <3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re in the land of Ashfeld once more! If anyone has caught on, next on the list is the Samurais! After that, it’ll be the Centurions/Shinobi, and then the Highlander/Gladiator! This chapter might be smaller, but it will contain an instance of sex! It will be quite a, different chapter too! Since there will be no major conflict at all! This will be a mildly tame chapter, not much for the fighting, more focused on the love side. Anyways! Enough banter! On with the chapter!**

 

With it being the next morning, Alyxondra wakes up to see that Yorik had left before dawn, as she was greeted by a thick cloth, and a fresh bucket of water. She immediately began to wash her body and hair and womanhood so it was clean and presentable. This action only took a few minutes, as she was clean and ready to go back into her armor and leathers. Deciding to just go back into her leathers, she began to polish and patch up her armor, seeing it has had some damage. She sighs softly, as she desperately needs her armor to be improved upon. She looks at the dents, the holes, and most importantly, the Blackstone Legion mark. She quickly donned it, and stepped outside her room, only to be greeted by Yorik, who was just about to knock.

 

He said “Oh! My Lord Umbra. I have come with a gift to give you.” as Yorik knew the truth about Umbra. She replied, taking her helmet off, “Yorik, I do not require gifts.” as he replied hastily “But this is a gift I cannot return. It is something that I have personally done for you. And with the help of some of the town blacksmiths.” as Alyxondra put her helmet on, and grabbed her pole axe. He quickly led Umbra to the town’s head blacksmith. Once back in town, as it is only a few hours before the town wakes up. Yorik walked up to her home, and gently knocked on the door, as it opened. Inside was Adrya, the town’s head blacksmith, who looked like a man, but was actually a woman. She said “Ah Yorik, this Alyxondra? Don’t worry lass, your secret is safe with me.” as Umbra should execute Yorik on the spot, but she takes her helmet off, and nods. 

 

Adrya says “I thought Yorik was bluffing when he said Lord Umbra was an attractive woman. I’ve been proven wrong. But anyways my lord. Yorik came to me with your set of armor, and asked for a brand new set. I spent all night crafting, alongside with a new weapon...And here you go my lord.” as Adrya walked over to something covered by a tarp. Adrya pulled down the tarp, revealing a set of brand new black iron armor. She said “I call it High Executioner Armor. It is just as strong as your armor, just improved upon. It houses your mark, which I had personally hand drawn. I hope you like it.” as Alyxondra turn to look at the mark. She saw it was a black armored fist, grabbing a purple moon. Adrya said “Umbra’s Grasp. Or Shadow’s Grasp. It fits you. You’re an ever vigil and fair lord.” as Alyxondra took off her armor, and stood in her leathers. 

 

She took the new helmet and put it on, as she loved how it fit her, as she began to put the new armor on. Adrya said “All soldiers of this keep bear the same mark my lord. We are your loyal soldiers after all. All artisans are working to keep your kingdom strong.” as Adrya bows. Once fully armored, she sees that Adrya had a new pole axe for her. This pole axe was the same size, with a bigger head, blunter hammer head, and just as sharp tip, while all the while, still serrated. She gave them room, as she began to spar with it, and it felt more than natural in her grasp. She took her helmet off, and looked at Adrya. Alyxondra said “Adrya, come here.” as she walked up to Alyxondra. Adrya pondered why she wanted her, but she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a deep, lustful kiss on the lips, which made her blush madly. Alyxondra said “Keep up the good work.” as Alyxondra put her helmet on, and Adrya just stared with a bewildered glance.

 

Alyxondra laughed and said “I’m going out for a walk. Yorik, keep everyone in check. Adrya make sure work gets done. We need more strong soldiers and all, in case of war.” as they both nod. Umbra quickly walked out of the blacksmith, and had her pole axe sheathed on her back. She was walking through Phantom’s Hold, and saw everything that she has done. She saw Svala teaching her soldiers how to fight like a viking, and making sure they are adaptable. Once she was outside the kingdom, she walked into the forest, along a path she’s made over the year. She enjoyed the scent of nature, and continued on her path, unaware that she was being watch by a figure in the shadows. 

 

As Umbra was walking through her path, she came across her secluded glade, and sat down at the edge of the large pond in the center. She looked up and around, hearing the birds, and the sound of nature, and most of all, peace. She knew she wasn’t alone though, and actually said in perfect japanese, “I know you’re there. Come out, I mean no harm as long as you don’t either.” as she saw a figure walk out, a japanese warrior known as a Nobushi. The Nobushi said “How do you speak my language? How do I know you’re not a threat?” as Umbra let out a hearty chuckle towards the Nobushi. She replied “I was in the Blackstone Legion, and I learned to speak other’s tongues. It’s not the best, but it will work. And you’ve been spying on me for some time, on my nature walks. Come, have a seat.” as the Nobushi walked over to Umbra, and sat down next to her.

 

Umbra looked upwards toward the sky, and smiled beneath her helmet, as the Nobushi glanced over at Umbra. The Nobushi said “I do speak Latin, just not that good.” as Umbra nodded, and spoke basic Latin. She replied “It does help to learn. Tell me, your name?” as the Nobushi replied “I just go by Lily. Such as the plant.” as Umbra nodded. Umbra replied “Might I see beneath the mask Lily? You’ll be quite surprised when you see beneath mine.” as Lily looked at Umbra, knowing their power and reputation, but never sure of what was beneath. Lily decided to take the risk, as she took her mask off, revealing a fair, young face, with bright green eyes, and dark black hair. Umbra said “You’re quite young, but I’m probably a fair share older.” as Umbra takes her helmet off, revealing her long flowing red hair.

 

Lily was shocked to see the High Lord Umbra, was in fact a woman. Lily said “Lord Umbra….The Might of Phantom’s Hold...The feared Lawbringer….is a woman? I never would have guessed.” as Alyxondra laughed heartily. She replied “Lily. I’m a woman, but a strong warrior. Only a select few can house my secret. But, what of your clan? Why are you alone?” as Lily looked down, and splashed some water on her face. She simply replied “Exiled.” as she sighed. Alyxondra said “Lily, I can offer you a spot in my kingdom. As long as you keep my secret safe. You will have a bed, food, and defense.” as Lily smiled widely, and suddenly leaned over and kissed Alyxondra. She said “I gladly accept your offer, Lord Umbra.” as she realized the position she was in, and sat upright, on Umbra’s groin.  Alyxondra smiled and said “Please, call me Alyxondra. It’s my real name.” as Lily nodded, and didn’t get off of Alyxondra’s groin, almost like she was asking for something. She noticed this and said “Lily, are you in need of relief? As a woman to another woman?” and Lily blushed, but simply nodded. Lily replied “Ever since my exilement...I haven’t had any form of sexual relief and all of it has been building up. And I’ve had no man to share it with.” as Alyxondra decided to say what she wanted to. Alyxondra replied “How about sharing it with a woman?” as she began to strip out of her armor and be naked.

 

Lily was shocked to hear that, but decided to go with it, as she did need the relief, and do the same thing as Alyxondra. Once they were both naked, Alyxondra laid beneath Lily, as Lily had a more petite frame, compared to Alyxondra’s muscular firm frame. Despite Lily seeing a battle hardened warrior, Alyxondra was quite gentle and delicate with her. The two came close and kissed each other deeply and passionately. Alyxondra gently ran her fingers through Lily’s smooth hair, as her other hand traced down Lily’s body. Lily never would have thought a woman could provide so much gentle, tender love, as she simply closed her eyes in pleasure, and loved all that Alyxondra was doing. She did notice how pleasured Lily was, and decided to give Lily the proper treatment, as Lily suddenly moaned out suddenly from feeling Alyxondra’s fingers tenderly rub her own womanhood.

 

Alyxondra smiled, giving Lily slow, yet tender rubbing, as two of Alyxondra’s fingers gently teased Lily’s outer folds and clitoris. Lily couldn’t believe the pleasure she was feeling from a simple tease, as Lily gasped out loudly from feeling the same two fingers slowly slide into her inner walls and tenderly rub every single inch. Lily gasped out in pure pleasure as she has never felt more pleasure from two simple fingers. Alyxondra smiled, and began to gently twirl her fingers around Lily’s inner womanhood. Alyxondra made sure to give Lily all the relief she desperately needed. Lily never imagined how good a woman’s touch felt, as Alyxondra slowly pulled her fingers away, and saw Lily’s juices glistening on her fingers. Alyxondra then gently laid Lily down on her back, and spread her legs. 

 

Lily wasn't sure what this meant, but her worries were quickly erased as she cried out in pure lust from feeling Alyxoncdra’s soft lips gently suck on her folds. It only got better for Lily, as Alyxondra gently slid her tongue into Lily’s womanhood, and even herself began to rub herself during her time with Lily. Lily was panting heavily, as she was in more bliss than she could ever have imagined. She closed her eyes in pleasure and let Alyxondra do all the work, as Lily was in no condition to fight or resist. Alyxondra decided to get a little creative, as she was holding enough of Lily’s juices in her mouth. Alyxondra quickly pulled away, and moved so that her naked womanhood was pressing firmly against Lily’s. 

 

Alyxondra then deeply kissed Lily and swapped Lily’s juices between the kiss, and began to grind her womanhood against Lily’s. She went wide eyed in pleasure, and firmly held onto Alyxondra, and swapped her juices back into the kiss, as she was in pure heaven, and wanted nothing but to stay with Alyxondra. She smiled, seeing how in love Lily was during this, as her grinding got slightly harder as Lily was crying out in pleasure from all of it. Lily was in complete and total bliss, but the long time of no pleasure has made her incredibly sensitive, as she couldn’t even resist anymore. Lily moaned out in pure lust, as her slit exploded with juices, and drenches both her folds, and Alyxondra’s folds, while she pants in pleasure heavily. Alyxondra smiles, loving the feeling of Lily’s juices smearing all over her own folds.

 

From her own teasing, she was sensitive as well, as Alyxondra grinds harder against Lily, as Alyxondra finally reaches her own orgasm. Alyxondra’s slit explodes with her juices, and floods all over, smearing even, Lily’s folds, as they both break out in loud, lustful cries. They both pant in pleasure, as Lily wraps her arms around Alyxondra’s neck, and tenderly holds onto her. Alyxondra smiles and deeply kisses Lily, and rests with her, as Lily is more than happy and content with what has happened. Lily even said “I-I-I-If a woman can provide this much pleasure...Then I gladly wish to stay with you Lord Alyxondra.” as she smiled. 

 

Alyxondra gently walked away, and grabbed her pole axe, and said “Kneel.” as Lily did that and wondered what Alyxondra was planning. Alyxondra gently tapped her axe head on both of Lily’s shoulders and said “Rise Lady Lily, and raise your steel for Lord Umbra.” as Lily grabbed her naginata and raised it high. Lily said “I will gladly fight for Lord Umbra!” as she smiled, and began to armor up. Lily did the same, as they were back and armored in minutes, making good time. Alyxondra said “Lily, my artisans at Phantom’s Hold will craft you a proper set of armor.” as she replied “I’ll make sure they use the appropriate materials then.” as they both continued on their way back to Phantom’s Hold.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the For Honor story! When next chapter comes, the Centurion/Shinobi will have their chapter! What will happen then? Well, you’ll find out when that chapter is ready! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we are everyone! We’re back in the land of Ashfeld. This time, we’re going to have quite a few conflicts. One will be somewhat of a good/recruitment fight, but the other...Won’t be as good. Anyways! Enough of this simple banter providing somewhat of a teaser to the story. Let’s get on with the real story now! There will not be an instance of sex in this chapter, as a quick warning.**

 

Ever since Lily was recruited into Umbra’s Grasp, the artisans and blacksmiths have learned how to create and smith much better. Lily was able to make better cloth and leather armor, and teach her lessons down to others. Svala had been working with all the blacksmiths, teaching how to make their steel stronger and sharper. Yorik had taken up a squire and been training the knights in ways that he was taught. As Umbra overlooked everything from her tower on her kingdom, she was glad to see how well and prosperous everything has been. Even word of her kingdom has reached out to the far reaches of the land, and started to receive ambassadors. But, even with such a grand kingdom, she was portrayed as a threat, and some of the Samurai clans have grouped together and hired a clan of Shinobis to take down Umbra.

 

As Umbra was in her tower, she was sparring on a training dummy, when the first wave of shinobis were sent in to attack. Umbra always kept her kingdom on high alert, so when the first shinobi was spotted by Lily’s regiment, she blew her horn from Svala, as the entire kingdom went heavily defensive, but everyone saw that the shinobis were going to the kingdom. Yorik specifically noticed this and quickly got a horse and ran to warn Lady Umbra. He knew that from just seeing the shinobis ignore the town and go for the keep. Yorik was always there to defend Umbra, even though he knew that she could properly defend herself, but that did not matter to him.

 

Once he made it into the keep, he managed to see that there were easily thirty shinobis, all circled around Umbra, with five acting as guards. Yorik glanced and saw that Umbra was actually in a fight, between a shinobi, adorned in quite possibly the best armor and weapons. Yorik knew that must’ve been the leader, but what he saw that day from Umbra changed his opinion on her that day. He saw Umbra strip out of her armor entirely, and stand in just her leathers, but having her pole axe with her. Yorik thought it was insane what she was doing, but what she did next made him think she was the best tactician he has even seen. Without the weight of her armor, she was faster, and what Yorik didn’t know, was that she wore chainmail beneath her leathers too.

 

The shinobis were laughing at the sight of a fool, seeing that Umbra had revealed herself as completely stripped of all armor. As they were all distracted, Umbra lunged forward, and impaled the spike right through the chest of the shinobi leader. Awestruck by it, he looks down and sees the spike right through his chest, but what scared him more, as the fact he was lifted up and being moved. Umbra impaled him, and was  charging with him, which caused all the other shinobis to move out of the way. Still shocked by this, the shinobi leader is immediately impaled into a wall. 

 

Umbra doesn’t stop there, as she rips the pole axe out, and slams the shinobi onto his back. She then sits on top of him, and begins to give an onslaught of strong punches directly into the shinobi’s head. The ornate and detailed ornaments and armor were flying off in a mix of fragments and blood. Umbra did not care, Umbra knew that she would make enemies, and this was her sign of saying ‘If you challenge me. Bring your best and yourself.’ and saw that the shinobi was pleading for mercy. Svala and Lily all ran up to the kingdom, and saw Umbra grab her pole axe.

 

They watched as Umbra moved the shinobi’s body, and slammed the axe down right on his head. She grabbed the head and threw it at one of the shinobis, specifically one that didn’t look too impressive. She said, very angrily, in Japanese, “Tell your damn leaders that if they want a fight, they fight me on my trial. That head is a symbol of my wrath if you try to fight me unfairly...But first.” as she blows a horn. All the shinobis were looking at each other, until they realized it, they were surrounded with no means of escape. Umbra walked around and saw one shinobi, who didn’t look as elite or flashy as the others. She picked this shinobi up by the neck and said “Kill the rest.” as it was a bloodbath in seconds. Every shinobi except the one Umbra had, was killed. She said in Japanese, “You listen here...You return to your Samurai Lords, and tell them of this. Tell them that Umbra knows no mercy to those who try to fight unfairly.” as she throws the shinobi on the floor, as he runs off.

 

Everyone let the lone shinobi run off as everyone finally saw Umbra for who she was. The entire kingdom’s defense finally saw that their lord was an attractive, yet strong woman. Lord Briar was the one who was most awestruck, but to Umbra’s surprise, they all still kneeled in respect. Lord Briar walked up and said “Lady Umbra...While we are shocked to see you’re a lady...We still respect and see you as our lord. You have no reason to hide your face, but...If you prefer so, then we all understand.” as she began to put her armor back on.  She said “Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding.” as she spoke in her normal tone of voice. She said loudly “Get these halls cleaned and bodies removed. Tonight, we have a grand feast!” as everyone cheered loudly, since everyone, even Umbra, did their part in cleaning.

 

Yorik, Svala, and Lily all looked at Umbra, who was helping scrub the blood out of the floor, and even pick up some of the bodies to properly dispose of. They all looked at each other, and saw that Umbra was a perfect leader. They all knew that were swore their allegiance to Umbra, and they knew that Umbra could possibly unite everyone...Something that seemed foreign. They all looked at each other and Yorik said “How can we praise Umbra even more? Look at everything she’s done...She needs a proper reward, from all of us, the kingdom.” as Svala and Lily looked at each other and thought.

 

Lily said “I am, unsure. She is a woman who asks for nothing when offered anything. The last gift she received was from you Yorik, it was the armor and weapon. We are sworn to her...And you said she can’t become a mother. We……” as Lily reached a realization. Lily said “Wait, Yorik, you’re an exile...I’m an exile too, what about you Svala?” as she replied “Banished from my home lands.” as they all looked at each other. Lily said “We go back to our homes...As Ambassadors. We recruit our former friends and family. We give them as a gift, to her.” as they all liked the idea, and began to plan their ways of recruiting in secret. They couldn’t let Umbra know of what their plans were.

 

After the gruesome battle, a few days pass. Umbra hasn’t seen Svala, Yorik, or even Lily, as they seemed to have vanish. Umbra was always used to the quiet, as she decided to get up from her black throne, and walk through her kingdom. She was greeted by commoners, peasants, noblemen and women alike, and they all smiled at her. For once, Umbra wasn’t wearing her helmet, and it was on her side, as she was smiling back at everyone. She was happy to see that everyone was peaceful. She saw the vikings and her knights in the tavern, spinning tales and being merry. She decided to go back to her original post, her little home on the outskirts of her kingdom.

 

Once she arrived, she saw it all, and smiled as it served as a reminder to what she started with. She smiled and put her helmet back on, as she leaned against the front gate, and something was coming, as she felt the earth shaking. She looked to the west, and saw a large moving cloud of dust. The only people to the west she knew of were the Roman Centurions, and they never visited on good terms. She got up from her little stand and looked at the moving cloud of dust. She still continued to feel the earth shake, until they were about fifty feet away. Umbra saw them, their gold adorned chariots, their swords, their armor, all of it. Umbra saw that their leader, adorned in all gold and red armor, hopped off his chariot, and walked towards Umbra.

 

He stood just as tall as her, and he took off his helmet, revealing a battle scarred face of a man in his fifties, easily. He said “I am Maximus Aedinius Brocchus. Lord of the Aedinius Centurion Army. My centurions and I have heard great things of you, Lord Umbra. And we wish to offer our services, for your kingdom.” as they all do their salute. Umbra looked around, seeing at least seventy centurions, all in different colored armor, but the same standards. She said, in her gruff voice “I seek no service of an army for defense. My kingdom is heavily trained and ready to fight on the word of my voice. I appreciate the offer.” as everyone started to chuckle. Maximus said “You misunderstand Lord Umbra...You will accept our services.” as Umbra turned back at him, seeing that it is a threat.

 

She simply said “So...You are your centurions live the life of luxury, by forcing smaller, lesser kingdoms to pay for your services. I still will decline. I will only accept if you beat me. Trial by combat. You’re in my land, so you follow my rules.” as she pulled out her pole axe. Maximus said “You’ll face my son in combat.” as Umbra quickly replied “No. You will fight. You represent your army.” as Maximus ignored her and yelled out “Septimus! Front and center!” as a gold plated centurion ran up to him. Umbra rolled her eyes, and dragged the end of her pole axe, making a circle. When she finished, she stood at her end, as Septimus took his position at the other end, while the others watched.

 

She bowed respectfully, but Septimus immediately charged at leapt up to try and pin Umbra. She easily side stepped and brought her axe head up, and smacked him as hard as he can with the blunt side of her axe. Septimus fell right to the ground, unconscious, as she pointed her point at Maximus. She said “You. Will. Fight. Or your son dies.” as Umbra pointed her tip at the slot for his eye. Maximus grunted angrily as he ran forward and did the same motion that his son. Umbra quickly moved her pole axe up and easily parried the attack. Once then, she quickly stabbed her pole axe into his foot, stripped him of his weapon, and held his weapon in her hand. It wasn’t there it ended. She extended his left arm, and cut it clean off, then did the same to his right arm. She ended with stabbing the gladius through his gut. As he was squirming around, pleading for death, Umbra ripped out her pole axe swung it around so the blade side was going up, and then swung with as much force as she could upwards.

 

She saw his head go flying into the air, and land on his chariot. All the centurions who witnessed this were shocked and just looked at the head of their leader, their lord. Umbra grunted angrily and said “All of you are given a choice. You may join me, and be offered redemption. You will be trained, you will teach, and you will defend until your last breath. You will have safety and shelter. You will leave your former past lives behind, and start anew. Or...You can leave, and never return. You may follow or leave, your word is respected.” as Umbra began to walk back into her kingdom. She didn’t bother to look back, because she felt the earth gently shaking, with her. She smirked beneath her helmet as she knew she just recruited one of many bands of Centurions.

 

Umbra did look back and noticed that the centurions left Septimus behind. She didn’t question it, as she believed that if father and son stuck together, they had the same ideals. Umbra kept walking with her new addition, as she grabbed the horn off her side, and blew it loudly. The entire kingdom quickly went to the town center, as Umbra took her stand in the middle. She took her helmet off, revealing that she is a woman to the centurions. She said loudly “Denizens of Phantom’s Hold. We have acquired more soldiers, so we need to expand! Everyone is going back to work! We’re going expand east and west! Ignore the tree line, as we have claimed enough!” as everyone gets to work. One of the centurions walked up to Umbra and kneeled down.

 

She noticed this and said “You may rise. I will even be aiding in the improvements.” as he quickly replied “No my lady...What will you have us do? We wish to be on your good side, so we don’t meet a similar fate of our previous leaders.” as he rose. Umbra simply smiled and replied “Respect my word. Do what you’re requested. And that is all. Have your centurions roam around and offer their services. I’m going to aid the blacksmiths.” as Umbra put her helmet back on her side, and went to the smithery. As she was walking, she turned her head and saw that all of the centurions split up and went all over. Some followed her, others followed the lumberjacks, and the rest went to wherever they saw they could help. Umbra was more than pleased to see that they were so willing to help.

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have the next installment of the For Honor story up for you all to read! The next chapter will be a bit smaller as a fair warning, but all in good reason, as something big will be happening. The next chapter might even include an instance of sex! Anyways, here is the agenda for all you! Agenda: A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time! <3**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we have it everyone! We’re back in the land of Ashfeld, and the world of For Honor! We last left off with a fight between Shinobis and Centurions, and Umbra’s three hands planning something. Well everyone, something big will happen, as there will be a minor timeskip, involving a whole lot, including Gladiator and Highlander too! Anyways, enough of my banter, and on with the real story now! And yes, as promises, there will be sex too.**

 

It has been a month since the encounter with the shinobi clan and centurion warband, as Umbra overlooks her kingdom once again. She hasn’t Yorik, Svala, or even Lily in a month, and began to grow worried. Those three combined were essentially the three generals she had, and without them, she felt like she drove them away. She walks back to her chambers, since it was late at night. All she could do was pray for their safety, as she decided to go on a midnight stroll through the forest. She needed to clear her head, and keep a strong vigil, so the stroll would be the best thing possible for her. She knew her presence would go unnoticed too, as that is what she planned on.

 

Finally leaving her kingdom, she sneaks out through the back and still armored to the brim with everything. She walks along a path she has made, and follows it back to her own little sanctuary, away from everyone and leaving herself alone with her thoughts. Her private sanctuary was simple. All it was, was a small cave, with an entrance, polished inner walls, a table, some incense, and a small hole in the ground for fire, with an armor and weapon rack. Umbra quickly stripped out of her armor, put it on the rack, and sat down in front of the fire pit. She grabbed some flint near the hole, as she put some dried grass in there, and began to strike the flint, to get a spark. Once the fire was up, she grabbed some of her incense sticks, and lit them in the fire, then put them in their container.

 

She sighs softly and enjoys the scents of the cave, and the calm tranquility that ensures it. She closes her eyes and takes a meditative position, as she is breathing deeply and slowly, so she relaxes and calms her mind. She takes her time to realize this, but just as she was starting to be at peace, the horn from her kingdom is blown. She sighs rather angrily and gets up then armors up and wonders what in the name of God happened, as she heads back to her kingdom. She didn’t wanted to be bothered at all, but she knew something happened and needed to be there as she began to pick up the pace. She made it back to her kingdom in record time, as when she arrived at the front gate, she was completely and utterly shocked.

 

She saw Svala, Lily, and Yorik, all bearing her banner, with a large army following behind them. What surprised her more was the fact that Svala and Yorik were with a regiment of Highlanders and Gladiators. When she walked up to the front gate, to speak to them, Yorik stepped up, kneeled down, and said “Lady Umbra...Svala, Lily, and I have returned to our homelands, and offered them a spot here. After thorough convincing from all of us, they have agreed to join you, and raise their swords for you.” as Umbra was beyond stunned. She had never thought about having three more kingdoms, especially ones from her generals, at her command. She cleared her throat, took her helmet off, and said “This...This is truly remarkable. Thank you. Thank you one hundred times. We are truly a formidable adversary to any who oppose us. Everyone! We must expand outwards now! We must keep going to the east and west, as well as north and south! With this new addition, we must grow, and we must accept all cultures with open arms. I do have one order for all. Carpenters need to work with the lumberman for the right trees. Miners need to work with the blacksmiths for the best ore, and we need to expand with this new given army. Go with haste everyone, I need to speak with my generals in private.” as everyone saluted Umbra, and Lily, Svala, and Yorik all followed after Umbra, wondering what she had in store for them.

 

Umbra lead her generals back to her castle, and specifically to the bed chamber, as all of them were a bit concerned, seeing all of them were in the same room with her. Umbra took her helmet off, as she was in tears from what they did. Svala, Yorik, and Lily all confused this for sorrow and sadness, so when they walked up to her, she pulled them all in and hugged them tightly. They were all shocked to be hugged, but they all happily returned it, and both Svala and Lily kiss Umbra on the lips, and Yorik can’t help but get aroused by sight. Umbra kissed them back and said “Lily, Svala, you two can choose how I pleasure you two. Yorik, you can tell me how to pleasure you. You all have the authority over me, on how you want me to pleasure you all.” as they all looked at each other.

 

Yorik said “You’re our leader, our lord, our lady, we cannot take authority from you. But...I would like to see you on top of me, instead of beneath you, if that is allowed, my lady.” as Umbra began to strip out of her armor and leathers. Everyone did help her, so it happened faster, and then they helped each other out of their armor and leathers as well. Umbra did say “Well Yorik, that can be arranged, but what of you? Lily? Svala?” as they looked at each other, and grew an, unforeseen bond. Svala said “We’ll join you. In pleasuring Yorik.”, Lily nodded and said “Yes, he’s been your loyal general, next to us, he’s been with you for longer, so we all will aid, while also caressing you, Lady Umbra.” as Yorik went wide eyed, and silently cheered to himself.

 

Now that all of them were naked, Yorik laid down on his back, as Umbra walked up to him, and gently caressed his shaft, while Svala and Lily simply watched, for now. It didn’t take long for Yorik to become erect, especially at the sight of three lovely naked women, all of which were battle hardened. Once he was ready, Umbra slowly climbed on top of him, and rubbed his tip against her warm, inviting folds, making them both moan softly in pleasure. Soon, Umbra gently slides down his length, and begins to gently ride him, while Lily goes to gently caress Yorik’s smooth orbs, and Svala goes up and kisses Umbra deeply, while also fingering her own slit. 

 

Yorik gently grabbed Umbra’s hips and began to gently thrust up into her, while he felt every instance of himself being pleasured by Umbra and Lily. He was in complete and total bliss, but from a month of no sexual relief, he was very, very sensitive. He was already throbbing hard and groaning in pleasure as his tip was shooting ropes of pre into Umbra’s womanhood. Umbra felt this, as she was also very sensitive too, and both other women saw this too, and knew that from the month long journey, everyone was sensitive. It didn’t take long for all of them to get too indulged in pleasure, and groan in pleasure, making the room full of their lustful cries.

 

In only a few more thrusts, Umbra cried out in lust, as her juices sprayed all over Yorik’s shaft, and Lily’s face. Lily giggled, as she leaned up and began to lick the juices off of Yorik, while Svala did the same exact gesture. That made him groan out loudly and reach his climax and shoot ropes of his hot seed deep into Umbra’s womanhood. They both cried out in pleasure from it all, as they were all enjoying it, and Umbra did fall on Yorik, to enjoy time with him. Svala and Lily smiled, seeing how good of a job they did, as they nudged each other, got armored up, and began to leave, to finish with each other.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the For Honor story! I hope you all enjoyed the brief, but promised sex scene. Anyways, I might be planning my own idea for a Warframe story, if anyone has heard of that game franchise. That is a maybe though, and anyways, here’s the real bread and butter. Agenda: Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

**Here we are again everyone! We’re officially back in the land of For Honor, or properly known as Ashfeld! We last left off with a brief encounter of the Highlanders and Gladiators, or more properly...Season 3. Now, this chapter will involve a certain Gladiator, and start the transition for Season 4, involving Shaman and Aramusha. Anyways! This chapter will be as long as it will go. Bit of a teaser too, there will be a fight scene present! Anyways, enough of my banter, on with the chapter!**

 

A solemn year has passed, as High Lady Umbra, wearing her black Lawbringer armor, with vicious poleaxe, stands proud, overlooking her massive empire that has shown no defeat. While being a very fair and noble queen, she is still a strict and ruthless warleader. At her side, are her High Generals, Yorik the Steadfast, Svala the Ruthless, and Lily the Noble. Each one of them has been adorned with armor as black as a starless night, with purple markings. Together, High Lady Umbra and her Generals stand strong, with an empire built upon the trust of the people. Despite being strong, Umbra has not let power go to her head, and has constantly maintained peace when war was never on the rise. As a result, the power of her kingdom lies within the citizens that inhabit her massive kingdom.

 

Umbra, or commonly known as Alyxondra by her generals and her kingdom, looks as she sees her courtyard filled with future lawbringers, wardens, nobushis, centurions, berserkers, warlords, raiders, gladiators even, and everything in between. Alyxondra knew she had maintained peace, all while keeping order in check, with no one person being stronger than another. As she watches, she decides to go and do her routine check and walk through the city. Knowing that there is rarely any conflict, she still brings her weapon to make sure. Afterall, Umbra holds her title as High Lady and Lawbringer highly, and keeps it known. Finally reaching the front gates to her kingdom, she walks out, into her town.

 

As she walks down the cobblestone path, she looks around. She sees the tanners and leatherworkers hard at work, the carpenters out and doing repairs, the miners heading back from their haul, the blacksmiths working, everything. She was shocked to see the jewelers working just as hard and trying to construct something. As she was walking, she was happy to see Phantom’s Hold finally turn into Umbral Kingdom. She glanced around, as soldiers saluted her, citizens waved at her, and children ran past her. She was glad to see peace, that was until her spy and scout, Nyx, dropped from a rooftop, in front of Umbra.

 

Nyx said hastily, while visibly bleeding, from a trident stab, “H-High Lady Umbra...T-There’s a woman at the front gate...Asking for you.” as Umbra wasn’t pleased to see Nyx injured. Some guards who were patrolling saw this, and went to Nyx. Umbra said “Take Nyx to the doctors. Get her treated.” as the guards took Nyx and Umbra broke into a sprint, with her armor. She hates seeing others get hurt for her deeds, and moved even faster, running with anger in her veins. She saw the front gate, but a large glass pane was in her way from some local glass smiths. She couldn’t get around, and knew she would apologize later, as she ran through the glass pane, in a spectacular fury, with the sunlight glistening off the fragments, making the entrance grand.

 

At the entrance, Umbra can’t believe it, she can’t believe that the gladiator who had injured Nyx, was her old mentor. Umbra ran up to the gladiator, sheathed her pole axe, and took her helmet off. She then said “Cali...It’s been years...Of course it had to have been you to injure my best scout.” as the woman, adorned with bright gold and black trimmed armor, with serrated trident tips, and sword crest, takes her helmet off, and looking to be in her mid forties. Cali responds with a smile, seeing her former student being the feared ruler of Umbral Kingdom. Cali then says “My little student. You’ve gone so far, can you still fight this warrior?” as they both took their armor off, standing in just leathers, as they were going to have a fist fight.

 

With both women in their leathers, Cali takes the first chance and runs up to Alyxondra, going for a bait and switch. Cali goes for a left jab, but quickly moves right and low. Alyxondra saw this and blocked the jab with her elbow and kicks Cali right in her side, moving her back. Cali was shocked to see this and said “You weren’t this good when we last fought...What have you learned over the years?!?” as Alyxondra smirks. She replies “I have fighters from all over Ashfeld with me. The vikings, the knights, the Japanese, all of them. I have adopted all of their fighting styles and incorporated into my own. I’m adaptable, I’m strong, I’m unpredictable...I’M VERSATILE.” as she does a shinobi flip towards her, into a strong centurion kick into her leg, making her stumble.

 

Alyxondra then charged up the middle, and grabbed Cali with a raider’s stampede charge attack, threw her onto her back, and pinned her to the ground like a centurion. She then gave Cali an onslaught of her punches, as Cali had no ground to fight back, and tapped the ground, which made Alyxondra stop. She got up and off of Cali and helped her up. Cali took Alyxondra’s hand as she was pulled up. Cali smiled and said “I’m proud to see my best pupil become such a strong and talented warrior, your mother wo---” as Cali blew the very secret that Apollyon trusted her with. Alyxondra stood there awestruck and said “My mother? She’s alive? Where?!?” as Cali sighed.

 

Cali said “Yes...When Apollyon put you under my training, she kidnapped you, and took you from your parents. Apollyon then slaughtered your town, your mother was the only survivor, that I know of.” as Alyxondra fell to her knees. She said “I-I supported Apollyon until the very end...I supported a murderer...S-She killed my family...CALI. WHERE IS MY MOTHER.” as Cali sighed. She said “Do you have a cartographer, and a map of the entire continent?” as Alyxondra nodded. Alyxondra donned her armor, as Cali helped, and when ready, they both went to their cartographer.

 

Upon arrival, Alyxondra and Cali opened the door to their cartographer, a scrawny Japanese sailor. Alyxondra said in perfect Japanese, “We need a map of the known world.” as the man gave Alyxondra a map. She thanked him and opened the map. Cali pointed to the map, specifically where Japan had sunk. Cali said “About half a day’s travel north of where Japan was, there’s an island. Your mother is there. I should know...I saw the boat with your mother in there go out. I don’t know if she truly is alive, but...It is worth a chance to send a scouting party out there.” as Alyxondra is actually in tears. She slowly walks out, grabbing the map, and blows her horn, and heads into the middle of her kingdom. Alyxondra, with Cali following, heads to the middle, as the entire kingdom is there.

 

Alyxondra gets onto her pedestal and speaks with a loud, booming voice, “Attention citizens of Umbral Kingdom. I, High Lady Umbra, wish to ask those capable of a task. My mentor here, Gladiator Cali, has given me word of my lineage, my mother. I hold this map of the known world, and wish for a group of Vikings, Knights, and Samurai to go on a task to retrieve my mother, if she is present. The kingdom will fully supply you for three years travel at sea. I ask for very little from you all, and through all of our hard work, we have done this. Who will be up to the task at hand?” as a band of sixty, twenty from each faction, all step up. 

 

A shinobi walks up and says “I was a fisherman prior to being a shinobi. I know the waters. I can guide us safely.” as ten highlanders walk up. One says “My brothers worked on boats, we can row strongly.” as a warden walks up too. “And we will be the muscle to protect.” as Alyxondra smiled widely, and wiped a tear away. She said “Thank you. All of you. Gather all the materials necessary, you have my oath.” as all sixty of them walked off and around the kingdom to gather the supplies needed. Alyxondra said “That is all Umbral Kingdom, you may return to your duties.” as everyone left with haste, and conformity.

 

Alyxondra sighed, as she walked back to her castle, with Cali following. Cali said “Alyxondra, you’re stressed aren’t you? Since you just found out?” as she nodded. She then replied “I also maintain peace and order in my kingdom. I have carried out countless executions. I’m their ruler, but still...I’ve lost too many to war and conflict. I maintain peace, but the wars we’ve won, we still lost...I lost one of the best wardens I’ve seen...His name was Delroy. Viking fire flask burned him to ashes. His sister, Faith, she barely survived, but I ordered her to stay away from conflict. I keep this ever vigil face, but seeing my troops die...It haunts me. But, I worry...There are still Samurai clans that want my head on a spike. I’m on fairly good terms with nearby viking settlements as well as knight settlements, but the Samurai, they just don’t seem to like me, which I find odd.”

 

Cali, even finding that odd herself, since she knows Samurai respect honor and courage. She replies “You earned your power rightfully. Perhaps they thought you got too strong too fast?” as Alyxondra shrugs. She makes it to her throne, and sits down on it, as she takes a deep breath. She puts her helmet back on, and takes her mantle as Umbra. She then says “Cali, why have you come here though. It’s unlikely you came here for mindless banter. Something is coming.” as Cali regrets training Alyxondra so strong. Cali says “I’m dying...I was poisoned by the Samurai. They told me this. ‘Go to High Lady Umbra...Tell her that her false empire will topple and all her slaves will be freed.’ Their leader is an Aramusha, who has allied himself with the feral and wild Shamans. He said the Shamans will strike at the blood moon, and then your kingdom will fall. G-Get your kingdom on high alert n-n-no----” as a massive blood splatter appears all over the floor in front of Cali.

 

Umbra immediately gets up, as she sees a Shaman pounce Cali from behind, dig an axe into her neck, and rip Cali’s head off and throw it out a window. The shaman then drank the blood from Cali’s neck, as that made her cackle like a maniac. The shaman then looked at Umbra, ran on all fours and leapt up to bite at Umbra. Thinking she can’t get her weapon out in time, she stands up and when the shaman is close enough, she gives the hardest right jab of her life. The shaman goes flying to Umbra’s left, as  _ ALL  _ of the shaman’s teeth were blown out and scattered all over the floor. The shaman recover, and saw all her teeth on the floor, as she scrambled to get them all and try to put them back in.

 

Umbra slowly walked over to the distracted shaman, while unsheathing her pole axe, as she threw it to the side. Once she was close enough, she picked the shaman up by her neck, went over to a pointed torch pedestal, took the torch off, and shoved the burning end down the Shaman’s mouth and throat, and then promptly slammed the shaman against the pedestal as hard as she could, as she saw the torch pedestal right through the shaman’s chest, with the heart sticking out. Umbra felt not remorse or mercy, as she went over to Cali’s lifeless corpse, and carried it. She grabbed a different horn and once she was outside, she blew it, as a loud different tone was heard.

 

Umbra watched as her kingdom turned from peaceful, to militarized, as everyone donning armor and preparing for war. She saw the incapable, such as the elderly, expected mothers, the young, and the sick, heading to special holdout areas until the conflict ends. She sees catapults being prepared, as well as fire flasks, archers, and ballistas, as she knows she can hold her position. Now carrying Cali’s corpse, she walks calmly and collectively, as her entire kingdom rushes to gain their defensive footing. Coming into the middle corpse brazier, Umbra gently lays the corpse into the fire, and heads back to her castle to get her pole axe and prepare for war, and she was going to be ruthless and brutal.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the For Honor story! As you all can see, a lot has happened, and this was all planned too. The next chapter will be quite lengthy, as it will be a large scale fight, and something even more! Anyways, enough hints, that would be spoiling! Agenda: Diablo 3 Story, Fallout Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. The Fall of an Empire

**Here. We. Are. It’s time for war. It’s time for the For Honor story to reach one of its biggest chapters. This chapter, to be completely blunt, will be however long it will go. It will be bloody, it will be violent, it won’t be for the faint of heart. Umbra will be adopting many fighting styles and also it will be jumping between every general from here on too. So expect one fight to lead to another perspective, as if watching a lobby. Anyways...Let’s get on with the bloodshed! For ambiance, listen to Sabaton-The Last Stand on repeat. :) This request is optional!**

 

Grabbing her poleaxe, as she is fully donned in her dark clad armor, she heads down to the dark prison cells beneath her kingdom. She grabs a torch and goes to the prison cells and sees her Elite...Her Umbral Guards, all locked away. She says loudly to all of them, “We are at war. You are some of the battle-hardened convicts I’ve ever laid eyes upon. Each one of you...The Warden, The Conqueror, The Peacekeeper, The Lawbringer, The Centurion, The Gladiator, The Raider, The Warlord, The Berserker, The Valkyrie, The Highlander, The Shaman, The Kensei, The Shugoki, The Orochi, The Nobushi, The Shinobi, The Aramusha...I took you in when no one else would. And now, I give you this. I have kept your conditions well suited, given you all fine food and weapons...I ask for this. I ask you all to join me...Stand by my side and fight for your kingdom. Success deems your freedom, failure determines death.” and repeats what she said in every language so they all hear her.

 

They all look between each other, all thinking on what to do, as they all stand, and salute Umbra. She takes the key and opens the door, as she sees all of her guards, wearing specially made black and purple armor. Each helmet was a skull in design, and all of their weapons were serrated. Umbra held her poleaxe up high and said “FOR OUR LAND!” and ran up the stairs to the main throne room. She heard all of them yell a respective war cry and follow her up the stairs. Once all of them are in the throne room, they all charged out the front gate, with Umbra leading the charge. The moment she stepped outside of her castle and onto the cobblestone path, she looked to her left and right. She saw Yorik, Svala, and Lily all join her charge...As well as her entire army following their predetermined path. On that moment, she halted her movement, and watched as her entire army stood at the center of her kingdom. Her flag bearer came, as she mounted her flag onto her back. Her army of 275,000 strong stands with her, as she looks to the front gate. In that moment...She yells “SPREAD OUT. COVER EVERY GROUND. CIRCLE THE KINGDOM. UMBRAL GUARD ON ME. SVALA COVER THE SOUTH. LILY THE NORTHEAST. YORIK THE NORTHWEST. I HAVE THE NORTH.” as everyone split to their respective sides to hold the kingdom.

 

On that queue...She heard explosions from all over her kingdom’s walls. She looked to the north, the west, the south, and east and saw massive smoke clouds. Her kingdom had been breached with explosives and on that instance, she saw from the north a moving cloud of dust. She was given a spyglass and lifted her visor. She peaked through to see more Aramushas and Shamans than she could even imagine. She looked to the west and saw the same, then to the east and saw the same. She even assumed the same from the south. She couldn’t believe they were coordinated. She looked to the walls where her archers were and saw them shooting down as many as they could, but arrow storms from the treeline decimated her archers. Knowing all of her soldiers are equipped with fire flasks, bombs, and the sorts to work as support, she looks to her Umbral Guards. She says “Stand with your ruler. Fight as one...CHARGE!” as she rose her banner up high, and mounted it high on her armor. She then ran with her poleaxe with her Umbral Guard following with her. The treading of her elite, alongside her, charging with heart and soul, they all go running down to the center of town, where they will meet up. The Battle, no...The war begins.

 

Umbra and her Umbral Guards stand at the fountain in the center, and see the massive horde of Aramushas and Shamans charge directly at them. She looks to her fellow Lawbringer, as they stand next to each other. She looks at her assassins, as the Berserker charges in headfirst and wears chainmail beneath her leathers. Umbra watches as her Berserker spins through the crowd, slicing open necks and chests and all, watching the crimson splatter all over herself. She then looks to her Peacekeeper, who leaps down from a building and snaps the necks of two aramushas and cleaves a head of a shaman off. She looks at the Shinobi dash between attacks and pry skulls open, leaving the matter splattered all over the walls and ground. She watches her Gladiator leap onto shaman’s head, stab it, then fling the head at an aramusha, impale him, and then charge down the frontline, impaling more. She watches the Orochi swiftly dash through all of them, severing arms and necks and legs in the process. She even watches her Shaman go insane and pounce from body to body, stabbing eyes and cleaving flesh from the face. 

 

Umbra looked to her Lawbringer, as they both nodded and locked arms. Together, they ran, impaling any who stood before them, as their armor was bladed. Those who got close had been sliced open, and fell victim to intestines and bones and body parts being exposed to the air. The Highlander grabbed Valkyrie and threw her into the fray as the Valkyrie impaled heads during her flight. Upon landing, she used her double edged spear to slit throats and watch the bodies pile up. The Centurion, standing with an Aramusha, both holding two of their weapons respectively charged head first together. The Centurion cleaved arms and legs off, even decapitating when given the chance. The Aramusha cleaved through them like a blade through air. Together, the Centurion and the Aramusha were a tornado of brutal and calm, sending limbs flying into the air. The Highlander took his strong thighs and began to spin like the Berserker. Despite being slower, he cleaved many in two. The Nobushi, standing proud, kicked many into others, but also caused massive impale wounds. She impaled many, and ripped out, seeing the beating hearts add onto her blade.

 

The Conqueror stood with not a shield, but two edged flails. Spinning them rapidly, he charged headfirst, caving skulls in and causing fragments to fly from heads. He knocked teeth out, and cause brain matter to scatter all over walls and other fighters, adding to the horrifying factor. The Shugoki...The Shugoki being the demon he is, simply dropped his weapon and grabbed a shaman only to pry the head off from her shoulders. He even let the blood splatter all over his mask and grabbed two aramushas and slammed them into walls, killing them on the spot. The Shugoki even stomps any stragglers on the ground, breaking bones beneath his mighty stomps. The Warlord, he charges into the fray, using his spiked shield to impale those onto his shields. Eventually losing his shield, he picks up another blade and begins to hack and slash through the horde, throwing fire flasks when he can.

 

The Warden, using two swords begins to cleave his way through shamans. Impaling one shaman through the chest and using the corpse to block blows. He even goes as far as fling a body to stagger. The Raider simply cleaves through all of them with a wide zone attack, seeing them all drop like flies while heads going flying off spines. The Kensei, being fluid like water, stays calm as each strike slices faces off heads. Even gaining some cockiness, the Kensei dashes and slices shamans and aramushas in half, or nearly. All the parties fight, but soon, the numbers get too much.

 

Yorik, heads over to support Umbra, only to see her Umbral Warden get impaled through the back by an Aramusha. Yorik watches as he witnesses the back get sliced open, and then the heart kicked out from behind as the Warden falls dead. Yorik runs up hastily, throwing bombs to clear the area, as he picks up the second sword from the Warden and begins to hack and cleave. Working to avenge the fallen Warden, he gets sliced in the back, but turns around to decapitate the shaman that made him bleed. His army slowly began to branch off and join the fight. Yorik sheathed the new blade, and began lobbing a flare at the front gate. Soon, a flaming rock crashing down and Yorik watched the bodies fly. He snapped out of it and went to find Umbra, wanting to reunite with her, as he was cleaving through anyone that stood in his way.

 

He was eventually shot in the back with a stray arrow from an aramusha, but the Umbral Peacekeeper stabbed and killed the aramusha, and even nodded at Yorik. He ripped the arrow out from his back and made his way to the armory. He dropped both swords and grabbed a massive sword (Zweihander people) and held it close, feeling the weight. He turned around to see five shamans had cornered him. He gripped his sword tightly and charged to the fray, using the weight of the sword to fuel momentum and with one swing, two shamans dodged. But the follow up connected with another shaman and got stuck on his blade. He quickly pivoted and flung the shaman into a wall, which caused a massive blood splatter.The other four watched in fear, as Yorik ran and impaled two shamans, but didn't kill them. He impaled the sword into a wooden log and left them there. He grabbed a simple broadsword off the ground and walked to the other two, throwing his helmet to the ground and struck them both down, and felt the blood dripping down his back.

 

Lily, coming from the opposite side, and seeing the two now dead shamans impaled by a large sword looks around. She spots the Umbral Nobushi, who had fallen to her knees, and Lily ran up to her. The Nobushi, being covered in deep gashes and having a nearly broken mask, looks up at Lily. Without saying a word, the Nobushi gives Lily her own weapon and falls over dead. Lily looked at the weapon and the cut open corpses around the Nobushi and knew what she had to do. Holding her weapon, she attached the two together, and tied them with a cord she kept in her hair. She kept them tightly together, just as three aramushas jumped down and surrounded her. She threw her mask off and stood vigilant. Rolling into the battle, she spins midroll and slices two legs clean off of two Aramushas. She listens to them cry in agony as she looks to the last one. She twirls her newly made weapon around and severed off both legs, then both arms, before slicing the neck briefly and kicked it clean off the shoulders. She then went off to follow the bloodshed, hoping to find Yorik or Svala. 

 

After causing the enemy to retreat from the south, Svala issues that half her army stands to keep guard while the rest moves north alongside her. Charging through buildings and roads, Svala comes across the Umbral Berserker, screaming her head off, as she is wearing just leather pants. Svala saw the body of the Berserker just covered in deep gashes, and be surrounded by shamans, all eager to pounce. Svala watched as she witnessed the Berserker cleave shamans in half, get her neck bit open, her arm get severed off, but still fight. Even with just one arm left, the Berserker yells out “VALHALLA HERE I COME!” and throws her axe into the skull of another shaman, before falling.

 

The shamans all cried out over their victory against the Umbral Berserker, as Svala felt something snap inside of her. She charged the front line, grabbing the axe from the shaman skull and felt blinded by anger. She haphazardly slash and cleave through the horde of shamans before her. To her, they were walls of flesh. Svala cleaved through them all, snapping bones in two with the force behind her slashes. Svala had a goal, and no one was stopping her, as anything that got close to her was dismembered in a gory waterfall of crimson. A shaman pounced from behind and stabbed aggressively into Svala’s side. Svala dug her fingers into the eye sockets of the shaman, and tugged down hard, as the loud sound of a neck cracking is heard. She screamed out in bloody rage, as she took the corpse and threw it to the ground. Using her two axes, she began carving the body like it was nothing, and degloved all the skin from it. This caused the shamans present to flee hastily. Svala then went to the Umbral Berserker, slung her on her own back and carried her, to find Umbra herself.

 

Umbra and her Lawbringer, having been separated in the conflict, stand with each other, surrounded by aramushes. The Umbral Lawbringer gives Umbra his weapon, as he says “God wills my action…” and takes his pouch of explosives. He lights one, and charges right into the middle of the aramusha horde. Being sliced and torn apart as he charged through, he gets cleaved between the legs, falling over, and causing his bag to topple over and release its contents. He then throws a flare on himself, and in the massive explosion that followed...A catapult came, ending his life and taking a large portion of the aramushas with him. Umbra saw that last act as a sacrifice, and sheathed both poleaxes onto her back. Going to her hips, she draws two longswords, with serrated blades. She then taps her forehead, then her chest, then her left shoulder, and finally her right shoulder. She says loudly “WITH GOD AS MY JUDGE. I WILL BE YOUR EXECUTIONER!” and charges into battle. Leaping down from a rooftop comes Lily. From an alleyway comes Yorik. Through a window comes Svala. And the Umbral Centurion comes slashing through the backlines. 

 

Umbra saw her generals reunite with her, and knew that it was time to end this war. Knowing both sides had sustained heavy casualties, Umbra fights with all her might. Each slash of hers is riddled with strength, precision, and the intent to kill. Cleaving right through an aramusha’s straw hat and cleaving his face in two so his brain falls out onto the ground, she looks to the horde. She then slices with her left blade, chopping through an arm and halfway into another aramusha. She rips the blade out and kicks the body to the ground. She looks to the Umbral Centurion, seeing him getting overwhelmed and throws her blade skillfully into the back of an aramusha and watches the body fall. See deflects a blow and shoves her blade beneath the jaw of an aramusha and rips it out of his skull, watching the blood splatter. She then throws her blade into the spine of another aramusha who was about to strike Svala down, and watched him fall to the ground. Seeing she had her two poleaxes left, she unsheathed them and used them to the best of her abilities.

 

Slicing necks open with her left poleaxe, and impaling the unworthy with her right, she limped forward, watching the bodies pile up. Every two strikes she gave, she received four strikes, feeling her armor giving away. Holding both poleaxes against each other, with the blades facing opposite directions, she spun hard. She saw the blood splatter all over herself and the cobblestone path. She looked to see all of the aramushas start to retreat, as she blew a horn weakly. Soon, she saw a hail of arrows from her castle, as her elite archers began killing stragglers. Umbra looked to the Centurion, who had died from blades going into his neck. She was immediately helped up by Lily, Svala, and Yorik. She said “T-They’re retreating...A-All of you, blow the horns. Defend the choke points.” as all three of them nodded and blew their horns. The entire military force pushed directly into the holes, killing everything that wasn’t them. In that instant, Umbra left to her kingdom, as she knew that the battle had been won.

 

Once she had made it back to the entrance of her kingdom, she saw something shocking in the distance. She saw trebuchets...Stolen clearly, all lined up with her kingdom. She knew this was their final act, as she saw all of the trebuchets fire and all the flaming rocks hit her castle. One after another, she saw her castle fall, and then the bright blaze of her archers hitting the trebuchets with impressive skill. But even then, she watched the foundation fall, as all of her archers leap from the falling castle. She had won the battle and the war, but at what cost, as she watched her castle fall. The worst part was that in her shocked state, she didn’t hail of arrows that lined up with her. She turned around, only to be impaled in her legs and stomach and fall over. She groaned in pain, just as the castle collapses, and her entire kingdom turned silent. Not a word was spoken as everyone had reunited with their troops. Sustaining heavy injuries but minimal casualties...Umbra’s generals knew that they had to relocate, and had to move without checking for survivors in case of another attack.

 

**Cliffhanger! Did Umbra survive? What will happen to the survivors? What will Yorik, Svala, and Lily all do without their leader? Well, before I go off on this generic ending quip, I hope you all enjoyed this lengthy chapter! This was quite the fun story to write as everyone was fighting with heart and soul. And to those who need it, all of the Umbral Guard, minus the Berserker, perished in combat. Anyways, that is all! Agenda: Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	8. A Second Chance

**And here we are again everyone! We are back in the world of For Honor, and back in the world of Ashfeld. Lady Umbra had received heavy casualties but what really did happen to her? Well everyone, without saying, due to the fact that here is a new chapter right here. The story hasn’t ended at all. It is still flourishing and well, it will introduce the Wu Lin faction. Anyways, enough spoilers...On with the chapter!**

 

Being roughly ten days since the fall of her kingdom, Umbra finally rises from the rubble, her hair blackened from ash and soot, being more gray than black in all honesty. Being unconscious from that period, all Umbra can do is crawl out from the rubble, her legs cauterized, as well as her stomach, but the arrow and wood still embedded inside of her. Seeing a lit torch, somehow, she crawls over to the torch and leans against the wall. She rips the arrows out of her legs and immediately cauterizes the wounds. Wincing in pain, she looks at the freshly cauterized wounds, and looks to her stomach. 

 

She winces just from touching the piece of wood lodged in there, panting heavily. Firmly grasping the chunk of wood, she winces once more, showing she cannot rip it out herself. Thinking she has nowhere else to go, all she does is lean against the wall, with tears rolling down her cheeks. It didn’t take long, only ten minutes, before she heard something. Slowly rolling to her right and looking out the abandoned entrance, she saw a cart, with foreign symbols on it, but looking similar to the Samurai. The cart noticed her, as an old man with a long white beard came running up to where Umbra was. The old man cleared the entrance and saw Umbra, on the ground, injured. 

 

Speaking in perfect latin, the man said “Let me help you.” as the old man picked up Umbra and just carried her back to the cart. Umbra could only watch, as she noticed a fairly young man, a bald older man, a woman, and then the old man carrying her. She was gently laid on the cart, as the woman stripped Umbra down entirely of any clothing she had left and began to treat the wound with medicine. Umbra winced, feeling the wounds burn as she was being treated. The old man said “Can you tell us, what happened here?” as Umbra replied “Some food and water first...Then I shall tell.”

 

After an entire day of being mended, with Umbra covered in silk bandages, and the tale of the battle being told, it is nightfall, as Umbra is around the camp, with Sun Ru the Jiang Jun warrior, Tao Da the Shaolin Monk, Chang Zan the Tiandi, and Lu the Nuxia assassin. Umbra says “And that’s all I recall before you found me. My kingdom torn to rubble…” as they all offer their condolences. Sun simply states “A noble warrior you are. Defending your home. We as a band, we left from our home in search of vengeance. Perhaps you can join us on our journey? We can stay for a while, help you reclaim what has been lost.” as Umbra shakes her head.

 

Umbra replies “I do not let vengeance determine who I am. I was a fearless leader of this kingdom...And look what it did. I lost it all. I simply thank you for mending my wounds and letting me drink some water and partake of your salted beef rations. I must, go and...And…” as she walks down to the forge, leaving her former Lawbringer armor behind, with the rubble. Tao looked at Sun, who gestured for him to follow her, as he grabbed his staff and quickly followed her. Tao, keeping his distance, watched as Umbra walked to the forge and checked everything. She saw that she could stoke a new fire, get the forge roaring, and knew there was plenty of scrap from the previous battle. Umbra gently walked around, picking up any and all abandoned armor and going back to the forge. Tao noticed that she had all black armor back at the keep and went off to go and get it.

 

Umbra, using all of her strength, managed to reignite the forge and began to give it life. It didn’t take before the forge was ready and Umbra began to melt down the armor to bend and mold it to her fitting. Tao came back, holding her armor and said “Umbra. I found this. I assume it is yours.” as Umbra looked at her armor, and saw the rack it was once on. She gently grabbed the armor and put it back on the rack. She said “My old life died with my kingdom...It is time to start anew.” as she takes a sword from a nearby rack and begins cutting her long gray hair. It didn’t take long before her hair was short and she went back to tempering.

 

Tao simply watched and said “We will stay until you are ready to go. We will drop you off at the nearest town.” as Umbra nods and continues to work. Tao nods his head and heads back to the main cart, where all four of them simply watch Umbra go to work. They didn’t say anything, and decided to just watch Umbra work. As time progresses, they witnessed Umbra moving back and forth, grabbing leather and steel alike. They watch as Umbra tempers and sharpens, stitches and pours molten metal. Overall just working like an impressive smith who knows how to even taper and smooth and sharpen. 

 

Simply watching her work and work over the span of several days, going out to fish and gather supplies as well as feed and clean Umbra, they had finally witnessed Umbra finish her work. From the forge, with a finished set of armor, the Wu Lin are the first to see Umbra wearing her new armor. Being a mix of steel and leather, able to resist blows as well as be very mobile and agile, they see the black sharpened gauntlets, the knife sheaths on her thighs, the hood and mask covering her face, and a modified Warden helmet, that simply covered her eyes and nose beneath the hood.

 

Sun looked at her and with a swing of his weapon, looked at the quality of the armor, seeing just a firm scratch, as Umbra looked at him. He replied “Very solid. Good armor.” and nodded. Umbra said “I will think of a new name for myself elsewhere. I have a new journey at hand.” as Sun offers the spot on the cart. Umbra gently hops onto the cart, as do the rest of them. Sun then takes the reigns of the ox cart and progressed out of Umbra’s kingdom. As they left hastily, Umbra looked back, to see the old kingdom she had left behind and looked forward.

 

Lu gently put her hand on Umbra’s shoulder and said “You are a very strong woman. Do not let one loss shake you. We learn from our mistakes to make us better warriors.” as Umbra smiled beneath her hood. Umbra said “Iris...Ira is the latin word for anger...And that is all I feel...I can use the name to stem meaning.” as Sun shook his head. Sun replied “A name is something you uphold. You should use a name that will make your enemies shake in their boots. An experienced soldier knows when to follow orders. You are capable of much.” as Umbra looked at her gauntlets and looked up into the dusk sky. Umbra simply thought to herself, wondering what Sun meant, as she was a bit astonished by some of his philosophy and leaned back in the cart.

 

As night progressed, the sun rouse quickly, as Umbra was...The last one to wake up. She was laid down in the cart, with a pillow and covered by a simple cloth, as she leaned up to see that she was in front of a new town. She got out of the cart and saw that Lu was at the front gate and happily greeted her. Lu said “All of them are asking for directions. This is where we part ways. It was nice getting to know you for the time we had, Lady Umbra.” as Umbra couldn’t help but smile. Umbra simply said “It would be nice if you could stay with me, during my travels. Company is always nice.” as Lu looked at Umbra.

 

Lu said “I can talk with Sun. You can freely roam.” as Lu and Umbra walked into the small town. Umbra made her way to the tavern, where she sat down at a table and got a flagon of ale. She knew this town was a small trading town she had ties with before the attack, but all ties were cut supposedly. Overhearing all the small talk, she doesn’t hear much about her kingdom, as she gets her ale, and pulls her hood down and begins to drink, leaving some coins as payment. A barkeep took the coins and walked off, as Umbra looked around. She saw gladiators chatting with berserkers. She saw a Highlander talking an ex-warden. She had brought peace at least, but no one would recognize her.

 

In that instance, Lu came back in, and sat down next to Umbra and said “I got permission to accompany you on your endeavors. I will help you on your journey.” as Umbra smiled and leaned back in her chair. Umbra simply replied “Lu. For now we rest. I need to make sure none of my former companions are here...I don’t think I can risk being seen in my current state...My hair has to grow back, and it is currently gray. Let’s just enjoy ourselves.” as Lu brought out a special Mahjong board and put it up on the table. Lu smiled and said “Let us pass the time. I can teach you how to play. It is called Mahjong.” as she began setting up the game. Umbra simply watched and let Lu do her work and once it was done, she began to teach Umbra how to play the game.

  
  


**Alright everyone. Here we are again. The end of the next chapter in the For Honor story. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter at hand with the Wu Lin present in the chapter. I do apologize in advance if the names are racist, I don’t know chinese names all that well so I had to use a name generator. Anyways, since the agenda has been concluded...It is name for a new agenda...With new stories. Agenda: Cyberpunk Story, A World of Magic and Fur, RWBY Story, For Honor Story, Seafaring Story, Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. The Generals

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back within the world of For Honor to continue on the new history with Umbra and Lu from the Wu Lin faction. Now, one might think this chapter is going to focus on Lu and Umbra’s endeavors now. Normally, they’d be right, but as of right now, they are far from right. Anyways, I don’t want to spoil this any longer than I have to, but this won’t be as long as others, think of it as a filler chapter. Let’s get on with it!**

 

With the fall of their kingdom now burned into their minds, Umbra’s generals had gone their separate ways, with the remaining of their factions. Yorik had traveled west, trying to find redemption in his errors, as he had failed his duty. He failed his kingdom, he failed his title, and most importantly, he failed Lady Umbra. The guilt was tearing at Yorik, as he vowed himself to an act of silence, as he went to meditate and find peace with God to find a method to cleanse him of his sins. He knew that he could not see Umbra, if she had survived with the guilt eating at him. As Yorik went on his pilgrimage, he only packed what he needed. He had his longsword, his armor, and his rations, and everything. Yorik’s pilgrimage lead him back home, where his entire village waited for him. What scared him the most was Lawbringer Executioner, waiting for him. He knew he had been an exile, but he knew that he was still part of the town by his family. Instead of turning around, he walked through the middle of town, holding his sword, and kept his stalwart walk, as the town didn’t stop him, but watched him. They watched him walk out the back entrance and start heading out. Yorik didn’t want anyone to stop him, not until he could cleanse his sins and be at peace with the world once more.

 

Lily, not sure where to go, simply walked back to the swamp where her old village was. Exiled for killing her ruler of her village knew she wasn’t welcomed, but had nowhere else to go. Walking through the familiar swamp, she kept her guard up and held her weapon close. She came across the bridge to enter her village and slowly began to walk across it. She gulped, holding her burned and charred mask at her side, letting the village see her entirely. She was stopped by two Shugoki guards, adorned with the same sigil as when she slayed the old ruler. She looked up at the two Shugokis, who turned to the side and let her walk in. She looked at the two of them and then slowly walked inside, wondering what had caused such a change of heart. The moment she walked in, she saw her mother, standing in the gown of the ruler. Her mother, Yumi, ran up to her and hugged her tightly, holding her close against her. Lily looked up to her mother, and said “W-What happened...M-Mother.” as Yumi looked down at Lily, who gave her a comforting smile. She replied “I will explain everything later. We will have a grand feast in your honor. Your action all those years ago sparked a revolution that started! You’re royalty now!” as Lily couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lily just followed her mother, wondering what happened, but will ask questions later.

 

Lastly comes Svala. Trying to make it back home to her kinsman, a blizzard came out of nowhere, as she was still holding Umbra’s berserker on her back. Forcing to go into a cave, Svala takes what fur she has and covers the berserker in the fur, while she breaks her axes and the Umbral Berserker’s axes to get enough wood to make a fire. She even sacrificed some of her own leathers to the Umbral Berserker. Svala looked at the Berserker’s missing arm, and grabbed her axe head and began to put it in the fire. She said “Come on, stay with me...Stay with me.” as she gently patted the Berserker’s face, who weakly came to her senses. She groaned, as she looked at Svala, who sighed in relief. Svala ran to the fire, using her gloved hand and grabbed the already hot metal. She said “This will hurt.” and pressed the metal against her wound. The berserker didn’t even wince, as it was too cold to really feel much, but she she was grateful that Svala had gone through so much to protect herself. The Berserker just groaned loudly and said “Svala...Is it? Umbra spoke highly of you...I’m a lost cause...It’s too cold...I lost too much blood. Come here.” as Svala walked up to her. The Berserker wrapped herself around Svala, keeping her warm on top of using the fire for warmth. She said “I’ll save a spot for you in Valhalla, just stay warm until the storm passes. May Odin watch over you and guide you to victory.” as the Berserker died against Svala, using her now warm corpse to keep Svala alive. All Svala could do now is wait, as she cried and just waited.

 

What felt like days passed, when in reality, it was only hours, when a scouting parting of vikings saw smoke coming from the cave. They quickly ran inside and saw the corpse, and slowly rolled it over, to see the still conscious Svala. Seeing this, they picked up Svala who held close to the Raider that had grabbed her. Not caring who they were, she just knew that she had been saved. She even saw the Vikings pick up the Berserker’s corpse and gently place it into the fire, giving a short viking funeral as they walked off. Svala looked up, and saw their markings. It was the Frostfang Clan, her clan. She smiled in relief, seeing she had been rescued by her kinsmen. She didn’t care if they knew her, she just wanted to get out of the frigid air.

 

**Alright everyone, here we are again! This is the short chapter that I wanted to get settled down for For Honor! It was necessary short chapter to allow some development between the history of the generals. But do not fret everyone! The next chapter will have some conflict! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda: Seafaring Story, Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story, Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	10. Thoughts

**Alright everyone, we’re back doing the For Honor Story, and alas...I might have promised another chapter, but I simply cannot  continue. I personally enjoyed the game, and writing this fanfiction, but...I’m not sure I can continue it. I will leave just this for you all to read. I am calling the previous chapter in regards to the fate of the generals as the finale of the story. Perhaps I’ll come back in the future to finish, but as of right now, The Forbidden War, is done and over with. Agenda: Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone. :)**


End file.
